


Riding the Rails

by Cornerofmadness



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy’s plans for the night are derailed by well, rails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Rails

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- I don’t own them  
> Author’s Note -- Happy holidays 2014 written for fandom_stocking. Oh and let’s pretend there is a Dave and Buster’s close to Pasadena (which I don’t think there is).

XXX

“Oh, hi Amy,” Penny said, opening the door to Leonard and Sheldon’s apartment. Judging by her little black dress, Amy figured Penny and Leonard were off on their own date night.

“Hi, bestie.” Amy grinned. “What fun do you have planned?”

Penny pulled a long face. “Company dinner party. At least Howard and Bernadette will be there, too.”

“Sheldon and I are going to eat at Dave and Buster’s. I heard the food isn’t bad, and it’s filled with those stupid video games so I didn’t have to dip into my bag of brain manipulation tricks to get him to agree to dining out.” Amy figured it wouldn’t hurt her to at least try the things Sheldon loved even if she so rarely understood the attraction.

Penny grimaced. “I hate to tell you this, but about that date....”

Amy gritted her teeth. Now what? She understood that things with Sheldon would always be challenging. She loved that about him, but she really thought the idea of playing vintage video games would be a lure Sheldon couldn’t resist. Maybe she should consider putting one in her bed room. “What’s wrong?”

“Sheldon found something on the Travel channel,” Leonard said, coming over, fussing with his tie.

“But he doesn’t watch the Travel channel,” she protested. “He doesn’t like to travel.” Which was true enough, if she disregarded his time away riding the rails without her. 

“Sorry.” Leonard shrugged.

Amy pushed past him. Sure enough Sheldon’s eyes were glued to the TV. “Sheldon, we have a date.”

“That can wait. Come here! You have to see this!” Sheldon practically bounced on the couch.”

Amy sat down as Penny and Leonard said their goodbyes. She pushed her glasses up and squinted at the TV. “What are you watching?”

“ _Tricked Out Trains_!” Sheldon’s smile was even brighter than his ‘koala face.’ “How could I not know this came out last month? A show about the best train cars. Just look at how beautiful!”

“But we were supposed to go out and play video games,” she protested weakly.

Sheldon waved her off. “We can play video games any time. It’s a marathon.”

Amy knew better than to protest. If it had only been on since November, she could get him to go out later because the marathon couldn’t be more than a few shows long. She settled in, letting Sheldon’s excited train chatter wash over her, warm as bath water. Amy had to admit some of the restored trains were actually rolling art. And expensive, whoo-boy, they were expensive, and private for the most part. She wondered what it would cost to book a ride on something like these. It might require some scrimping and saving, but it would be worth it.

She gazed at Sheldon’s enraptured face. If she could make a ride on one of these beauties happen, she’d be golden. It would be the most romantic night of her life.


End file.
